


The Stubborn Hero Type

by Emz597



Series: The Musketeers Hero Types [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos might have told d'Artagnan that they have to keep things secret and that they have to be extra careful but that doesn't mean the young man was going to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stubborn Hero Type

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the last hero type, I hope you enjoy :) thanks to CrunchyScones for beta x
> 
> Warnings: Small Slash (guy on guy) if you don't please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Musketeers sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

D'Artagnan sighed as he tied his horse to the tree for the night. Athos had purposely not ridden with him all day and had only spoken to him once when they stopped for lunch. The young man was excited for this camping trip; he was hoping him and Athos could sneak away from the other two and have some alone time in the woods. But judging by the way Athos had been acting, it wasn't going to happen. Ever since the night Athos had told him the others knew, they had been extra careful. D'Artagnan knew it was for the best and why Athos wanted them too but it didn't mean the younger man liked it.

D'Artagnan smiled when he realised it was just him and Athos in the clearing. Quietly as he could, D'Artagnan walked up behind the older man and wrapped his arms around him.

Athos did not squeak as he turned around to see who was hugging him. It _was_ a very manly gasp of surprise.

"D'Artagnan what are you doing?" Whispered Athos as he looked around, making the younger man smile wider. D'Artagnan just ignored the question and moved forward causing Athos to move back until his back hit the tree.

"Stop" said Athos, placing a finger on D'Artagnan's lips as the younger started to move in. "You know we can't."

"You not trying very hard to stop me" replied D'Artagnan, moving Athos' finger and continuing moving in to kiss the older man.

Athos tried to push D'Artagnan away but as soon as he felt the young man's lips on his, the heat started to build up inside of him and all resistance was forgotten.

“Um hem” came a voice from behind the couple, causing them to jump apart.

“I’m sorry, did we interrupt something?” questioned Aramis, as both him and Porthos grinned.

“You’re not sorry.” replied Athos as D’Artagnan went red in the face.

“Nope we’re not.” Called out Porthos as he went over to check on his horse.

“There’s no need to go all red D’Artagnan.” Smirked Aramis “It’s only natural to kiss the second most handsome guy in all of Paris.”

“The second?” frowned Athos

“I of course am the most handsome.” Smiled Aramis

“Of course” muttered Athos, giving Aramis a mock bow before looking at D’Artagnan to check if the young boy was alright. 

“No need to be like that Athos. There’s nothing to worry about, we promise we’ll keep our mouths shut. Just remember that we’re sleeping close together so we can hear _everything_.” Aramis’ comment caused Porthos to laugh as D’Artagnan’s face went an even deeper shade of red.

Athos rolled his eyes, he didn’t know which was worse. The whole of France finding out about him and D’Artagnan or the gossiping duo he called his friends.


End file.
